vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Phedre
Thank you and more questions Thank you, I have started uploading some of the older and more unique patterns I own. More questions: I uploaded this 1855 pattern: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Godey%27s_Scarf_Mantelet,_April_1855 And have a few questions. 1) I was surprised that I seem to be the only one who is going to upload pre 1890 patterns and that there aren't even any other patterns pre 1890 in your database; are they very unusual to own? 2) I added the category 1850 to the home page, but cannot seem to have the pattern above come up in the search results when clicking on the 1850s link. 3) Is the method I uploaded the Godey's 1855 material correct? If not, please advise, as I literally have hundreds of patterns in a similar format to list at my convenience. 4) Can someone change the heading of the Godey's Pattern to read: Godey's Lady's Book: Scarf Mantelet, April 1855 instead of the current heading? 5) What do the numbers in parenthesis mean? Here are two examples: Advance 5978‎ (diff; hist) . . (+431) . . Phedre (Talk | contribs) Advance 2404‎ (diff; hist) . . (-33) . . Tarna (Talk | contribs) (removed less good image file) Thank you, Phedre Hello Phedre, To answer in order: 1) I don't know how many people collect pre-1900s patterns, but I would think there are quite a few. The wiki has been in existence since late 2007 only, and it is likely that there are other sites that catalog those patterns, while the 20th century needed some attention. Originally, the description for the wiki read "from about 1920 to roughly before 1980"... - I am speculating here... 2) I don't see any problem with the uploaded material. We sometimes go in and remove the box around the pattern image and resize, to get a more consistent look from page to page. Is that what you were referring to? 3) The new heading you requested seems a tad long, but I will leave that up to you. Are there other Godey's books you want to differentiate from? Anyway, if you have to change a title due to an error, the only way to do that is use the "Move" function (see yellow bar at top). Give it a whirl - the form seems pretty straight forward, and it is a good thing to know how to do. This creates what is called a redirect, and the old name will appear in the "All Pages" list in italics, and cannot be used by anyone else either. 4) Numbers in parentheses appear to refer to the number of characters added or removed. This includes blank spaces. Cheers, tarna 02:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Antique Pattern Books? Thank you for the previous reply. It was very helpful. So...I own this book: Instruction book for drafting and cutting dresses, basques, sacques, coats, &c. by the garment drafting machine as by A McDowell. McDowell Garment Drafting Machine Co (1888), Edition: 15th ed, Softcover. 7"x10.5", 28 pages, line illustrations. And I thought it might be helpful to add a Book category under: Other fun categories on the main page. There are simply too many patterns enclosed in this book to scan and upload them all, but I could provide a list. What are your thoughts on how to categorize/upload this entry? ---- Hello Phedre, Just saw this now... I you leave a message on my talk (Discussion) page, I get a notification. Not sure about this one. We are mainly cataloging commercial sewing patterns so far, but some have asked about Lutterloh as well, and there are - of course - all those magazines that put out patterns and pull-out pattern pages as well (and I have a large number of those).. May have to think on this one some more, but I think your idea on a Books category is a good one. tarna 17:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Phedre, Busy day... Why not! I am definitely not an expert at any of this. Your ideas sound good to me. Best, tarna 23:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Phedre, I'm sorry but I don't know how to answer to your question, as Tarna said we should think about this... All the best, Petite Main 14:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, Just wanted to let you know that I removed the html link portion (left your store name) from the front page announcement - it is not meant to be a linked advertisement, and you will notice that no-one else's store name is linked from there. Feel free to include in the vendor link section of the pattern pages and on your individual user page. Best regards, Birgit tarna 06:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello. I am the one who removed the link to your book this time. I notice that it has been removed before for the same reason and the reason is that your link goes to your home page and not to the book. When we link to a pattern or anything else the link is supposed to be directly to that item. It is not fair or within the guidelines of this Wiki to have a general link to you home page. If you can change the link to the actual page where the book is found, it will be within the guidelines and people will quit removing it. Sorry that hasn't been explained before. Vintage only, please Hello, I just deleted a pattern you uploaded that is not Vintage (which is defined as 25 years old or older on this wikie, i.e. anything from 1988 and older). Patterns from 2000 and later definitely don't qualify yet. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC)